A flor de piel
by ShinobuRei
Summary: "Quiero todo de ti" Piensa Tsukiyama. No solo es su cuerpo, ni su esencia, lo quiere todo, absolutamente todo. El ser que se encuentra en sus brazos, es y será su mundo entero. Advertencias: r18.


Este One Shot es un One Shot basado en el fanfic: " _Porque un día acepté una flor morí debajo de una avalancha de pétalos_ " escrito originalmente por la autora interruptedPharos. Específicamente puede ser un evento situado entre el capítulo 6, 7 y el final. Pueden encontrar la historia aquí mismo en fanfiction.

Declamier: Los personajes e historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor Ishida Sui.

Advertencias: Escenas de sexo semi explícitas, romance homo erótico. Faltas y horrores ortográficos.

Tal vez un poco Oc a diferencia del trabajo hermoso de la autora original del fanfic.

* * *

.

.

A Flor de piel

.

.

Las manos de Kaneki se deslizan con parsimonia sobre Shuu. Comienzan en su mejilla, bajan hasta su pecho y con sutileza empujan el cuerpo del de ojos morados a la cama. Los onix observan a los lilas y notan la fascinación y sorpresa con los que son adornados.

—Ken…—Tsukiyama susurra su nombre y Kaneki no dice una sola palabra. Los dedos del de ojos grises juegan en su nuca, se enredan en sus cabellos y finalmente luego de una tortura silente, unen sus labios. Shuu se pierde en su sabor. Sus manos se hacen puños sobre la cama y se cuestiona si debe y puede tocar a Kaneki.

Kaneki.

Su amado Kaneki.

—Shuu…—Tsukiyama siente temblar cada parte de su cuerpo ante la mención de su nombre. Ken regresa sus ojos a los contrarios y muerde su labio inferior, demostrando su ansiedad.

Coloca sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del mayor y sus manos acarician sus mejillas. Desvía su mirada por segundos, Tsukiyama sigue estático y extasiado, un beso basta para matarlo.

Esa cercanía basta para volverlo infinitamente feliz.

Kaneki mueve su cuerpo y su cadera en sutiles movimientos que logran teñir sus mejillas de carmín. Sus manos se entrelazan detrás del cuello de Tsukiyama y abre los labios, dejando que su tibio aliento pegue en la oreja de Shuu.

—Bésame—susurra el autoproclamado Rey, Tsukiyama ejerce más fuerza en sus puños, su pulso sube a niveles catastróficos. Él es su caballero, pero hasta él tiene sus límites ¿era otra clase de tortura? —Tócame—Kaneki deposita un beso en clavícula, sus manos se deslizan hasta los hombros contrarios y los presiona con fuerza. —Márcame—Indica mientras su mano derecha recorre el brazo del de cabellos purpuras, con su tacto deshace el puño ajeno y guía la mano del más alto hasta su cadera. Tsukiyama se estremece y tiembla. —Hazme un desastre Shuu— Concluye el de ojos grises.

Tsukiyama quien se considera un caballero, ha llegado a sus límites.

Ambas manos se colocan en las mejillas de Kaneki, El de ojos lilas pega su frente y nota que ambos tienen el pulso acelerado, Kaneki desvía la mirada por segundos Tsukiyama besa su frente, sus parpados tupidos con largas pestañas y finalmente sus labios.

Sus bocas se mueven con suavidad, como un vals que poco a poco toma un ritmo y forma, Tsukiyama se aventura y profundiza el contacto, una de sus manos ha bajado por el costado de Kaneki y poco a poco se pierde hasta llegar debajo de sus caderas, cerca del lado externo de sus muslos. Tsukiyama da un pequeño brinco sobre la cama y mueve sus piernas al mismo tiempo que sus manos oprimen la piel del más bajo y Ken jadea en un auto reflejo.

El beso se rompe por la exaltación de ambos, pero no su cercanía. Ambas frentes continúan unidas provocando que el aliento de ambos se confunda y se mezcle.

— _Cher_ ¿estas seguro? —musita Shuu. Kaneki ni siquiera lo medita y responde:

—Hasta el final.

Y lo besa.

Las palabras le saben por un momento acidas, como si con esa simple frase Ken proclamara un inminente fin y cada una de las flores que le ha regalado quedará en el olvido, marchitas. Sin embargo, tiempo de pensar más cuando el cuerpo de Kaneki se mueve sobre él, impaciente y, sobre todo, demandante.

Su cordura se pierde.

" _Quiero todo de ti"_

Piensa Tsukiyama.

No solo es su cuerpo, ni su esencia, lo quiere todo, absolutamente todo. El ser que se encuentra en sus brazos, es y será su mundo entero.

Tsukiyama cuela su mano derecha debajo de la playera negra de Kaneki, levanta la tela poco a poco y solo por una fracción de segundo se separan, la prenda de ropa sale volando y Kaneki lleva sus manos a los botones de la playera del mayor. Sus ojos grises brillan y se llenan de excitación.

Sus dedos se deslizan por la piel de Tsukiyama al mismo tiempo que Shuu mira fascinado la piel de Kaneki.

Kaneki vuelve a unir sus labios con el mayor, apenas en un roce, es consciente de cómo su cuerpo y pulso reacciona y no puede más que asegurar que es debido a lo mucho que lo quiere.

Sus fantasías se transforman y toman vida en sus manos, el calor de ambos cuerpos y sus alientos, los delata, los acerca y los absorbe mediante la pasión que desbordan de los pies a la cabeza.

Ambos saben que ninguno de los dos es virgen, pero su entrega va mucho más allá de eso. Tsukiyama besa y acaricia cada parte de su cuerpo incluidas las cicatrices que aún no desaparecen, Kaneki mueve sus caderas y es consiente en esos momentos que sus cuerpos gritan y se queman en deseo.

Tsukiyama se abre paso entre sus piernas con su mano y las separa aún más, apretando la parte interior de sus muslos y besa su cuello, lo muerde ligeramente provocando que un gemido abandone los labios de Kaneki, " _son las manos de un músico a final de cuentas"_ Piensa Ken.

En conclusión, nunca pueden estar quietas.

—Shuu—Jadea el menor cuando los labios de Tsukiyama bajan a sus coronillas y las besa, las acaricia con sus labios, las succiona suavemente y mueve su lengua al compás de su cuerpo.

Un montón de sensaciones se aglomeran en el pecho de Kaneki. El placer y el amor nublan sus sentidos y su corazón es tan escandaloso que no logra escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos.

Tsukiyama está amándolo. Amándolo como nadie lo ha hecho.

Ken conecta sus labios de nueva cuenta, Tsukiyama se entrega como el caballero a su amo que peca por obtener todo lo que jamás estuvo a su alcance. Ahora lo está y piensa atesorarlo. Sus dientes chocan durante el beso, la respiración de ambos se torna irregular y los sonidos acuosos empiezan a inundar la habitación. El cabello de Tsukiyama a este punto es un desastre gracias a las manos de Kaneki que se aferran y lo jalan para profundizar el contacto cada vez más y más.

— _Cheer_ , déjame respirar—comenta entre risas y besos el mayor. Kaneki trata de controlar su respiración y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo debido al calor que ahora se expande por sus cuerpos, Tsukiyama ha notado la ansiedad que carcome a Kaneki y la entrega tan imprevista que de repente se ha suscitado. No tiene nada en contra de eso, solo espera que sea auténticamente de corazón y no solo un escape. Shuu acaricia su mejilla y Kaneki lo empuja por completo sobre la cama.

—Que poco aguante, _querido_ …—Kaneki coloca sus manos sobre el pecho de Tsukiyama y lo mira desde arriba, alza la ceja y en sus ojos se dibuja por un segundo la provocación. Tsukiyama Shuu es y será la persona más apasionada y persistente que Kaneki conoce, pero tras sus palabras, Shuu lo toma de las caderas y de un solo movimiento le da la vuelta, cambiando sus posiciones.

Sus ojos lilas resplandecen junto a la tenue luz de la lámpara, observa fijamente a Kaneki, quiero _devorarlo_ quiere que sienta todo el amor que lo quema desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

—Ken…—Kaneki estira sus manos y acaricia su mejilla, la burla se ha ido y sus labios dibujan una pequeña sonrisa reservada solo para ese hombro que le ha demostrado su amor incondicional. Puede exponer su corazón a Tsukiyama y su vulnerabilidad sin temor a ser lastimado.

—¿Me amas Shuu? —Pregunta Kaneki en un susurró, uno tan bajo que solo ellos pueden escucharlo, Tsukiyama toma su mano y la besa, lo mira firmemente a los ojos y encuentra ahí el platillo más exquisito de su vida traducido en acciones y palabras que siempre guardara en su corazón.

—Con todo el corazón, _Mon Roi._

Los ojos de Kaneki se cristalizan y su garganta se seca. Nunca se ha sentido tan amado como en ese momento de su vida y teme por primera vez que su amor no sea tan grande para corresponder al de ese hombre que prácticamente se ha desvivido por él.

.

.

.

Los jadeos y gemidos de Kaneki inundan los oídos de Tsukiyama y aunque Ken intente acallarlos, Shuu sabe que no tiene intención de esconderlos. No al menos para él.

La ropa ha quedado olvidada en algún lugar de la habitación, las sabanas que descansan en la cama son arrugadas por las manos de Kaneki quien con fuerza se sostiene de ellas mientras Shuu se encarga de besar, marcar y amar su cuerpo. Poco a poco el verde el rojo y el morado se mezclan en su pálida piel, Tsukiyama le hace vibrar de placer y su cuerpo reacciona con tal naturalidad que le parece imposible de creer.

Tsukiyama sabe dónde tocar, donde besar y donde morder, encuentra los puntos débiles de Ken y lo seduce con su suave voz que Kaneki piensa que es algo injusto ¿tan predecible es? Tsukiyama parece tener un estudio de su cuerpo y Kaneki sabe que eso no tiene lógica, pero su cerebro no funciona con claridad.

—Ahí…—Jadea el de cabellos blancos. Tsukiyama sonríe complacido, retira los dedos de la entrada de Kaneki y sube, buscando sus labios con rapidez. Kaneki mira las estrellas y se sume en el amor que Shuu le entrega, podría morir ahogado en él, piensa varias veces, sin embargo, una pequeña queja abandona su boca en ese momento cuando se siente tan vacío, tan lejos del calor del mayor. Shuu coloca cada pierna al lado de su cadera, besa por undécima vez su frente y sus labios, verifica que la almohada se encuentre bien colocada entre la espalda y cadera del contrario, entrelaza sus manos, lo mira directo a los ojos, se pierde en ellos y susurra como un secreto, uno que solo los dos celosamente compartirán:

—Voy a entrar—Kaneki asiente. Su mano libre se encuentra con la espalda del mayor, Tsukiyama no le quita los ojos de encima mientras se abre pasó de forma lenta y pausada en su interior, el calor abruma al más bajo de pies a cabeza y sus uñas se encajan ligeramente en los omoplatos de su caballero. Es una sensación indescriptible y única. Diferente. —¿Estas bien? —musita Tsukiyama. Kaneki asiente, pero sus miradas no se despegan ni un segundo.

Tsukiyama se tomó su tiempo en todo, en cada detalle, en cada cuidado, es imposible que sienta dolor, pero sabe que Shuu jamás dejara de exagerar, incluso en esa situación.

La calidez y estrechez envuelve a Shuu, su cabeza imagina el sonido de ambos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo, uniéndose mas allá de sus cuerpos y logrando que su utopía se transforme en realidad. Kaneki es su mundo, es su todo. Kaneki le ha mostrado cosas que nadie más lo ha hecho.

Kaneki es su primera vez, porque independientemente de lo que alguien pueda decir es su primera vez amando auténticamente a alguien.

 _Hacer el amor_

Así le llaman los humanos.

—Tsukiyama…—El de ojos morados tuerce una pequeña mueca, pero lo deja pesar. Prefiere _"Shuu_ " sobre su apellido, pero en esas situaciones es lo que menos le importa, los bonitos ojos de Kaneki clavados en los propios no pueden hacerse esperar. —Muévete—Ordena Ken. Un estremecimiento recorre la espina dorsal de Tsukiyama y Kaneki Jadea con fuerza cuando siente a Shuu crecer dentro de él.

Su voz sale tan delgada que es irreconocible.

— _Adorable_ —y antes de obtener una protesta más, Tsukiyama comienza con el movimiento de caderas. Primero es lento, suave, observando fascinado cada facción y cambio en el rostro de su amado, después el ritmo cambia, luego la fuerza y sumerge a ken en un cambio de emociones más fuerte que una montaña rusa.

Sus gemidos ya no son moderados y su boca apenas y puede balbucear su nombre, Kaneki se hunde en el éxtasis y placer y Tsukiyama no puede estar más feliz.

Kaneki

Su Kaneki

Kaneki le pertenece por completo y él le pertenece equitativamente.

Ambos se vienen luego de más de media hora, Tsukiyama es un amante con una fuerza física abrumadora y Kaneki posiblemente tiene aún más fuerza que él, sin embargo, Ken, cuando recupera su lucidez no puede dejar de comparar lo vivido con el tántrico.

—Shuu—Susurra Kaneki cuando Tsukiyama lo envuelve en sus brazos. Ambos están rendidos, envueltas en las blancas sabanas que hace unos minutos eran aferradas por Kaneki. Tsukiyama acaricia su cabello y espera pacientemente las palabras de esos delgados labios a los que aseguraba se había vuelto adicto—Deberías llamar a un taxi, se te hará tarde—. Tsukiyama se queda en shock y Kaneki sonríe maliciosamente en secreto.

—Pensé que me dejarías quedarme, Ken—Indica el de cabellos morados, dibujando un puchero teatral y exagerado. Una pequeña carcajada brota de los labios del menor debido a la reacción que demuestra Shuu. Tsukiyama se siente ofendido.

—Es una broma

—De muy mal gusto, _Cheer._

Kaneki se levanta, le mira a los ojos y pregunta:

—¿Me amas?

—Hasta el final…

Kaneki besa a Tsukiyama, se recuesta de nuevo a su lado y observa de reojo las flores que Tsukiyama le ha traído hace poco.

Morir bajo una avalancha de pétalos no parece tan malo después de todo.

No si muere siendo tan amado.

Fin

* * *

Comentarios:

Michelle esto es para ti. Puedes tomarlo como disculpa por lo que paso en esta semana por cierto Fanfic. Disculpa los horrores ortograficos.

Como te dije me puedes matar o lo puedes amar, se me quedo en la cabeza y tenía una fuerte necesidad de escribirlo y sé que no es necesario, pero hice un esfuerzo enorme por escribir algo que para nada es mi estilo.

Espero que les agrade, no pensaba subirlo, pero creo que existen varias personas que lo van a querer leer. Los exhorto a leer el original para que sea plenamente entendido. Es una joya.

Link: s/11899983/1/Porque-un-d%C3%ADa-acept%C3%A9-una-flor-mor%C3%AD-debajo-de-una-avalancha-de-p%C3%A9talos

Me despido.

Los aprecia Shinobu Rei.


End file.
